Alternate Start
by Eppinette-Chi
Summary: Sybil used to believe that this world didn't hold anything of value. That it was simply a failed canvas waiting to be turned over for a fresh start. But sometimes a single moment can change your perspective. A look into the life of Sybil as she discovered her muse. Set pre-game, (Sybil/Red, Femslash, Yuri etc, one-shot)


Sybil's obsession started with a single link to a single video of a simple red haired singer. Even with the horrible quality of the video, the platinum blonde haired women knew this woman on stage had something special.

At first she thought it was simply her voice, that beautiful voice that stood out so grandly among today's current music. That voice, that was special even from the viewer recording at some small venue, maybe a bar?

But her interest continued to grow, in fact the videos no longer satisfied Sybil, nor did the simple but clean audio recordings. Her interest in the singer grew so great that she actually searched through...the lower classes to find the red haired woman.

She went into so much effort that she purchased a ticket, and a disguise to make sure she wouldn't stand out in that area of town. Not that the discrepancies of wealth were that large, just that her current wardrobe immediately identified her with either the Camerata or as an engineer. Neither of which were very low key. And this being her first attendance Sybil preferred not to be noticed.

But in the end it was worth it, to actually be in the audience, in the same room as her. However the trip here, the buildings around it, Sybil felt that this woman deserved so much more than this place. In fact, it was in her power to giver her so much more. She had the connections to pull this artist into the fame she so clearly deserved.

It was her truest intent to walk through the crowd and meet with her after the show. Just to give this songstress the respect and praise she deserves. Truly there was nothing else except...

She couldn't do it. After the show was over a strange feeling gripped Sybil's heart. It was petrifying and clawed at her insides, it was something that took a while to remember what it was. Nerves, anxiety, fear, the things that Sybil rarely dealt with since she had chosen her career. Since she had grown up. Why now? What was so hard about walking 30 feet and talking to her?

Why did her body refuse to cooperate?

While the room was a buzz of movement, people leaving, others walking to the stage to get a few words with the artist herself or even an autograph, Sybil was completely still. In fact she could barely breath, this red haired woman... She walked the stage with utter grace and conversed with her fans with such a glow of happiness, she was...beautiful.

In fact so much so that Sybil actually fled the building, she couldn't bear Red seeing her in anything less than her utter best. But at the same time it was utterly terrifying to go up to this woman. This muse who seemed so far above herself.

So instead Sybil researched her. The singers public likes and dislikes, her chosen career, any information the databanks of Cloud Bank held. And in turn found several surprising facts such as-

 _She's single? That's...interesting, she should be able to have anyone she wants. Then again I don't blame her, there can't be any who measure up to such a wonderful being in the lower classes, because there definitely aren't very many in the upper classes._

After a second of thinking about potential suitors Sybil shook her head of those thoughts. It wasn't as if she wanted to meddle in this woman's love life. Just her career, and just because this woman was so much of what Cloud Bank needed.

A small part of her wondered what the goal was after that, but the woman pushed that thought aside. She would think of something when that time came surely.

And so Sybil continued her research, and attending those small venues, but each time there was an excuse not to talk to her. She hadn't showered this morning, she didn't brush her teeth after lunch, there were too many other people. The lightning wouldn't give her an accurate first impression, the list went on and on as the days grew into weeks.

In fact the late night strolls through Cloud Bank started to wear Sybil a bit thin. Her work with the Camerata, her split life, this newfound obsession. They were all starting to blend together. So much so that the platinum haired woman rationalized that she had to stop something. She couldn't quit her career, she had already chosen, and one doesn't simply disrupt the system to change something like that. And the Camerata promised a better future, created by the people who knew best so that wasn't an option either. Which only left Red. She contemplated stopping this, she truly did.

Until one day the singer actually came to her.

It wasn't that odd of a day, at least for Sybil. Another read over of Red's information, just so she might be able to talk to her properly of course, another purchase of tickets, and another change of clothes. The forecast was set to rain tonight, so she made sure she brought her umbrella. Then after her usual lunch and a quick shower she walked to her new favorite place. Her Camerata compatriots would probably look down on her for such shady behavior but when it came to Red she couldn't help it. In fact lately she had learned that the red haired woman enjoyed the beach, and since the recent renovations to the city, the beachfront wasn't the dirty natural sand it used to be.

But that didn't mean those assets were lost, and in the hands of a designer such as Sybil they were paint on an easel. The only problem was finding an area of the city that could be "renovated" to fit her likes.

Just because Red deserved to happy, that's all.

After the show Sybil stayed near the back as usual as everyone else left, slowly finishing her to drink to seem less suspicious, not that there was anything wrong in what she was doing. However as the time came to leave Sybil realized a mistake, she had spent too much time watching Her and not enough actually finishing her drink.

It would be unbecoming to just slam the rest of it so she simply extended her stay. A little too long it turned out. As some people filed back in and the next band set up to perform the red haired singer started talking to the bar tender. Zoning out on the beautiful figure partially across the room Sybil didn't realize something was wrong until the bartender made a gesture directly at her which was followed by Red.

SHE was walking towards her table.

 _Nonono she's not walking towards me. There's no reason too, I'm just another normal person here. There is no reason...Shit I-I can't move, I can't stay! I-I'm not presentable, I haven't thought of what to talk about! I-_

"May I?" The singer asked receiving a mute startled nod as response. "Hey, you know you don't have to be shy, I don't bite." Red continued with her lovely voice, laced in casual humor.

"I-I'm, sorry I don't quite understand." Sybil stated softly in a rare display of shyness, to her own disgust. Denying any knowledge or accusation of her previous attendance was reprehensible, even if it was the only thing she could think of doing at the current moment.

In response the other woman simply let out a soft chuckle, "Your hair stands out, and I've noticed it at just about every venue I've played at recently."

"O-oh." Sybil dumbly responded as her brain tried to come up with something after being caught out so easily. _Ugh what's wrong with me? Where's my vocabulary? Why can't I speak all of a sudden? And why does it feel like my chest is about to burst?_

"Well...I'm a-a fan. And I happen to live nearby." Sybil answered in defense, but immediately started to panic over what may have seemed a bit rude. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you, come over here?" Sybil asked despite herself, curiosity winning and caution thrown to the wind.

"Well, you always seemed to wait around after my set but you never seem to be with anyone." Red spoke, her tone soft as always. Gentle and comforting, better than the perfectly coded summer breeze.

"And no one deserves to be all alone."

It was at this moment that Sybil re-evaluated a thought dear to her being. She didn't need anyone. She could design her own worlds, she was at the top of society, she didn't need anyone. But...

Wouldn't it be nicer to have someone?

Wouldn't it be nice to laze away the days on a beach with this angelic woman?

Why have everything if you can't give it to someone? And what was everything in comparison to this red haired woman.

"Thank you."

Now that Red seemed to be talking to her and well...at this point Sybil wasn't exactly sure what she was nervous of anymore... In fact she felt so relieved that she actually lost track of time talking with this wonderful woman. Not until the last small band was done did Sybil truly realize how late it was.

In a pleasant turn of events Red hadn't read the forecast for this evening, and Sybil relished every notion of helping this enchantress, so naturally she offered to walk her home under the large umbrella she brought for a similar, but more lonely situation. It was a bit more walking than the upper class woman was used too, but Sybil ignored her exhaustion for one odd fact. She felt...happy. In fact, she wished this walk would continue on and on, in a loop, just the two of them close under her umbrella with the odd small talk here and there.

As Red slowed her pace, closing in on the door to an apartment building she spoke. "Tonight was a nice change of pace."

"Yes it was...thank you again." Sybil answered politely, it still felt as if she owed her something more.

The other simply smiled in response before speaking once more "You'll be there at my next show right?"

Almost cutting her off the platinum haired woman responded immediately "Of course!... why?"

"Well, I thought you might like to have a drink afterwards, like tonight." Red answered, her question hanging in the air despite the moderate rainfall outside of the umbrella's sanctuary.

What she said must have elicited some involuntary reaction because by the time Sybil had found her voice once more the Red haired woman was already speaking cheerfully again.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll see you then Sybil." Red responded in a smirk before stepping back and under the awning of the apartment, slyly opening the door before breaking eye contact.

"G-goodnight Red!" The nearly white haired woman finally got out just before the door closed, thankfully it was just in time to see the smile it earned from that wonderful being.

 _She smiled because of ME. I was the only reason for that happiness! What's wrong with me?! I'm acting like a schoolgirl. A naive young lovestruck schoolgirl._

As much as the idea of acting so idiotically revolted her Sybil couldn't help but feel that as long as she was alone, or at least when she was with Red. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Over the following weeks Sybil continued to attend Red's venues and Red continued to visit her after they were done. The duo would then converse about their days, weeks, lives, jobs, the simple stuff. And each time Sybil felt closer to the red haired woman. Not as physically close as that time she forgot an umbrella but...closer. Oh how she wished the votes would align once more such a wonderful night.

But such sparse interactions just left the platinum haired woman craving more. So much so that she actually worked up to meeting Her at more casual times. Going out for coffee and lunch, but still the time in between seemed too much, and the conversations too short.

However listening to Red had given her so much delicious information that she had craved. Even if it turned out that she was suspicious of the Camerata, and even apathetic about the entire CloudBank system. In fact she seemed completely happy just living her life, without making any big fuss or change within this world.

She was an enigma, but not one that so often needed to be ironed out, set straight or flattened to ensure the functioning of CloudBank. One that instead drew Sybil in, one that captured her attention, enraptured her thought, and provoked a feeling of protectiveness. In fact the knowledge of her, the time they spent together made Sybil feel...different. Special even, that she was the only one that knew of her, at least among her usual company.

 _Dammit, I'm STILL thinking about her. I need to focus on my work!_

But once again Sybil found herself unable to properly work on the designs she was supposed too, instead working once more on that exploit. That backdoor into a whole new and empty world. One that she would mold into perfection, just for Red. It was an odd thought really, that just behind the walls of this world was the goal of her fellow Camerata. But... if they found out, then her present would be taken, constructed, rebuilt and formed into something that wouldn't be hers.

It was at this point that Sybil had an odd thought. She could make the process obsolete, and stop the future plans to rebuild CloudBank to a newer and better reality. All she had to do was sacrifice this gift to Red. But the platinum haired woman had never cared about the populace, or the city as anything more than a flawed canvas that needed to be turned over. A drawing that needed to be painted over to show something more beautiful. At least until now. Red wasn't just some statistic, some flaw to be hidden, she was... A beautiful coincidence, to be cherished and nurtured. It was almost scary to think that this songstress was so important to her that she was willing to give up this world and the next for her. But somehow, it was also soothing and made Sybil feel as if she had found something special just for her, something that made her warm and light.

Besides what Red wanted would never be approved by Them. Her dream, her world, would never be accepted as perfect to the other Camerata. For the first time she actually felt disgusted by them. But only for a moment, as an alarm reminded her to get back to work with a parting thought of just how much more Red's opinion mattered to her than theirs.

As the weeks passed and the Camerata's plans to "rebuild" grew steadily closer, Sybil began to feel anxious. Not the excited she had felt when she was approached oh so many years ago. And the woman knew exactly why. It was a fear that her Red would be disregarded, swept under a rug, deleted, re-purposed. So Sybil decided to take action, subtle but effective action. She began to pull the strings of the corporate structure to ensure her Red became something important, something wonderful that wouldn't be ignored, and hopefully... Just hopefully her fellow Camerata would agree with her, that Red was such a beautiful enigma that needed to stay. That Red needed to help, just as she had joined to help shape what would become the next CloudBank.

Following Sybils work she gained favors, which in turn she exchanged for offers that were given to her Red. And these offers made the other woman... excited, and so happy. She was being recognized for her talent, she would be able to reach out to more people. Sybil felt so relieved, so happy, that her efforts yielded such a wonderful response. Every meeting they had, every exciting "news" that Red had to tell her, Sybil gloated in the pleasure that it was her doing that had given her this. These small meetings even gave the platinum haired woman hope that just maybe her plan would work. The concerts were continually sold out, not that Sybil was surprised, the red haired woman deserved it.

She just hoped that the Camerata would see the same thing she saw. And so, as much as it displeased her, the fair Sybil tried in her subtle ways to bring up Red which in turn meant not spending as much time with her enigma.

However her attempts seemed to be in vain as they fell on deaf ears as the topic of idle chatter and not the importance that was due. Sybil felt angry, betrayed even that they couldn't see what she saw. And so she went back to attending Red's every performance.

But something had changed in her absence. Something horrible. There was another that attended each performance, another that stayed in the back, another that was alone. Another that didn't belong. Another that would gain her attention out of the kindness of the songstresses heart. And it disgusted Sybil to the core.

She had wasted too much precious time, wasted on their vision of the future, instead of spending it with her. And now... now Red was spending time with him. Talking about him. About how strange it was to find someone else who held the same apathy of CloudBanks rules, votes, placement. It frightened Sybil.

It frightened her more than anything else had before, the thought of losing Her to Him. She tried in vain to discover who He was but... there was so little, next to nothing... What were the chances of that happening? Of this-this blemish finding its way to her?

In their chats over coffee that Sybil desperately clung too she found out a horrifying truth. It was her own fault. This person hadn't known about her until recently. It was because of her, because of the fame she gave to Red that she was losing her. Multiple emotions swirled within the fair woman for a time. She felt possessive over the singer, Red was hers, and yet. At the same time she wanted Red to have everything she wanted. But why? Why that blemish? Why not someone else? Why not someone outstanding, with social grace and power.

 _Why not...me?_

This singular thought brought a great sad realization to the fair skinned blonde. Her obsession, her vision of this woman, it was more than just the truth. The reason the other Camerata didn't see what she did is because the light in which she saw Red was tinted. With feelings stronger than adoration or respect. Deeper than interest or attraction. _Love_.

There was no other explanation to Sybil, and this thought was...terrifying. If she truly was in love with Red then... then she had to do something about Him. She couldn't stand it if she lost the only person who had made her feel this way to someone else. It would be unfair, it would be a cosmic mistake if that happened. Something that was deeply wrong with the base code. She had to get rid of him.

And so Sybil developed a plan. A terrible but effective plan. Bringing Red up specifically to the Camerata as a topic of "important people" was dangerous but there was not other choice. If that oaf truly cared about Red, then there was no doubt in Sybils mind that he would take the fall. Especially if she found out exactly when they were "together". The thought alone made her want to heave.

So in the following days and meetings she asked about this other person. She listened and suffered through Red talking about him. About how alike they were, and how strange it was that they met, the odds. It all boiled under Sybils skin, jealousy and anger in a roiling broth of hate. In fact she was so preoccupied with her emotions she failed to see exactly how the other woman talked about him. Truly the only thing she truly noticed was that her Red Was talking about him, even if she did ask about Him in the first place.

As Red divulged multiple details about this blemish, Sybils hatred and anger started to harden into despair as she began to contemplate. What if this wasn't the right thing to do. What if... Red didn't come to her if he was gone... In fact what if this drove her even further away than her self imposed duties?!

Warm soft hands broke Sybil out of her downward spiral. She felt an amount of heat gather in her cheeks as Red reached over and said a few words that gave the platinum haired woman hope.

"Thank you for listening Sybil. It's... Talking about all of this with you has really helped me sort out my feelings."

Maybe she was grasping at straws, lying to herself, imagining things, but it felt to Sybil that maybe...just maybe she actually had a chance to be with this incredible individual. In fact...maybe she didn't need to get rid of Him. Sybil hadn't gained much in social skills beyond those needed for business and for the first time, she felt extremely disadvantaged. But, call it instinct or gut feeling or maybe even blind hope, perhaps just because two are alike doesn't mean they belong together, or even want to be together. The fair Sybil Reisz clung onto Red's hands as she began to take them back and in turn Sybil found another moment in which she wished she could stay forever. The sounds of the city seemed to disappear under he beating of her own heart as she continued to hold onto the songstresses hands over matte table. Simply taking in the warmth of her skin while enjoying the beautiful visage of Red's perfectly framed face. Locks of beautiful hair, illuminated by the lamp above, twisting and wrapping around her perfect skin.

It could have been Sybil's imagination but on the walk back towards Red's apartment, she swore her muse stood closer than before.

Maybe there really was hope, maybe... Sybil contemplated her next move, perhaps next time she could muster up the determination to overcome those paralyzing scenarios. The backdoor world was almost ready, and it would make such a wonderful gift, such a wonderful date. The platinum-haired woman left that evening with a new sense of giddy excitement, just mildly overpowering her pessimism.

Sadly her plan could not be enacted soon enough and there was now a very big problem. She had brought Red to the attention of the Camerata and they had finally recognized that she was important, and impactful. Too much so in fact as they quizzed the platinum blonde on her where-abouts and schedule which she knew too intimately. And which she knew would be impossible to lie. Or at least lie successfully. And so Sybil went with the only thing she could think of, reinstating her previous plan. Even if the thought of harming her Red in such a second hand way still made her feel sick. So much, that on the night of the execution Sybil couldn't bear to sleep. What if he doesn't protect her? What if her Red dies tonight? The what ifs continued until she finally decided to act, seeing as time seemed to have slowed to a crawl for no other reason than to torture her.

Speeding through the city wouldn't even get close to being fast enough so Sybil resorted to using Red's world. Stepping through one backdoor and out another, hiding in the shadows as the Camerata closed in around her Red. Except something wasn't right. He was getting up, he was leaving, but why? Couldn't he sense something was wrong?!

Suddenly she could see the fear that broke over Red's face as They came out from the shadows and the crowds. She started to run, she knew what they were here for, or at least she suspected it. Through an alley Sybil followed discreetly, she didn't have time to get Him involved. Until she backed up too far, past the small side alley in which Sybil had positioned herself. She was trapped and Sybil knew what came next, The Transistor.

Time was slow again, her heart was beating harder than it was when they had sat in that small cafe last week. She wished she was still there, holding onto those soothing hands, butterfly's flowing throughout her stomach. But it was all going to end, one way or another. She couldn't bear it. She was acting like a naive lovestruck girl again but... it had to be ok, because this was all for Red. And if there was one thing in this world that was more valuable than herself, Sybil knew it had to be the red haired woman in the torn dress just feet away from her hideaway. She rushed out at the last moment, why had she been so paralyzed before this?

The circuitry pierced straight into Sybil Riesz's chest, much to the surprise of her ex-teamates. It was a scary feeling, being pulled out of your body and into the Transistor. Especially when you knew that it was a one way trip, that there was no coming back.

 _This isn't fair. I never got to finish her world. I never got to ask her so many things._

 _I never got to tell her how I felt._

 _I don't want to let it end this way. Please, it CAN'T end this way._

 _Dammit why wasn't HE here?_

 _I'm so sorry Red._

 _I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault._

 _Everything is my fault._

 _I just wish I still had time to make everything right._

* * *

 ** _Alright, I've been a fan of this pairing for a while and hoping for more fiction about them but...well suffice to say there is never enough haha. So I hope you enjoy this, I'm a lil nervous about any inconsistencies with the actual story/lore because I really really love transistor so I tried really hard to muck anything up too much. But if there's something you know I got something wrong then please! send me a pm about the correction or a review, it's the least I can do for such a wonderful game is keep this as accurate as possible :)_**

 ** _Anyways awkward paragraph over, I hope you enjoyed, and please have a nice day!_**


End file.
